


Present Imperfect

by UP2L8



Series: Sex Shop AU [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UP2L8/pseuds/UP2L8
Summary: "I’ll apologize in advance,” Roy said as he mounted the stairs to the porch and dug his keys out of his coat pocket. “It's a bit of a mess. I wasn't expecting to have company tonight.”





	Present Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever been so drunk that you couldn’t write smut? Me neither. 😊 I wrote most of this over the weekend while I was under the influence, and checked it over when I cleaned it up today, but there will probably be typos. Let me know if you find any.

The walk to Roy’s place wasn’t long, and Edward spent most of it forcing himself to pay attention to his footing on the icy sidewalk instead of the man walking beside him. It was hard, because he felt like they were at a crossroads in their relationship – if it that’s what this was – and he wondered if Roy felt it too. 

Their date had been excellent. In fact, Ed could honestly say that it had been the best time he’d ever had with someone who wasn’t Al or Winry. Ed had never been to a restaurant that fancy before, and he’d been a bit nervous. The last thing he wanted to do was come off looking like an asshole in front of Roy’s friends. Turned out he had worried for nothing. Kain and Breda might have owned a fancy restaurant, but they were just a couple of average guys, and they had seemed happy to meet him. And the food: _amazing_. A lavish five course meal, and every dish had been prepared to perfection by Roy’s friends. They had also gifted the couple with a bottle of champagne. Neither Roy nor Ed had had more than the single glass poured by the maître d’, which was why the rest was in a fancy drawstring bag dangling from Roy’s wrist.

But what had really made the night special had been the company. Small talk had led to easy banter. The conversation had turned to minor details of their daily lives, and, inevitably, Ed’s research. He honestly tried never to let himself go there. It put most people off, and that was the last thing Ed wanted when everything was going so well. But Ed had discovered that Roy wasn’t most people. Not only was he able to follow the hypotheses, he appeared interested. He asked for clarification and made relevant observations. Before Roy, the only people aside from his doctoral advisor who could keep up with Ed on a science rant were Al and Winry. 

It seemed like every minute Ed spent with Roy left him wanting more. 

The house at the end of the walkway they turned into was small but tidy, the driveway and front walk recently shoveled, though it had snowed again since then. The huge maple out front, one of many along the avenue, took up most of the tiny front yard and would have looked perfect with an old rope and tire swing hanging from one of its sturdy branches. Roy’s street obviously had a heritage designation to protect the cozy cottage style homes closer to the lakeshore, since the street was unmarred by the scourge of modern townhouses and condos packed in as tight as sardines in an upscale can. 

"I’ll apologize in advance,” Roy said as he mounted the stairs to the porch and dug his keys out of his coat pocket. “It's a bit of a mess. I wasn't expecting to have company tonight.” 

The door swung open and Roy led the way inside, hand reaching automatically for the light switch. 

The mess was mostly a clutter of old flyers, a book or two left open on the coffee table and the arm of the couch, a crocheted throw in a messy heap on the back of the sofa. 

“You call this messy?” Edward asked with a grin. “I mean, you’ve seen my place.” 

Roy laughed. "Make yourself at home. I’ll put on a pot of coffee and call Roadside Assistance. The bathroom is at the top of the stairs.” Roy paused halfway down the hall that led off from the living room to turn on another light, then proceeded on to what Ed guessed was the kitchen. 

Edward looked around the living room. The perfect word to describe it would be cozy. The immaculate hardwood floor was covered with a round area rug patterned in browns and dark reds to match the sofa, loveseat, and armchair arranged around it. The focus of the room was a large stonework fireplace, the dark wood mantle worked with ornate scrolling. Moving closer, Edward examined the collection of framed photographs. He recognized Maes Hughes grinning with his arm around his wife. Another with Heymans Breda and Kain Furey along with a stern blonde woman, all in tan camo perched on a battered desert patrol vehicle. A silver frame held a photo of a heavy-set older woman in a provocative pose against a well stocked bar. Her jet-black hair and arrogant smirk convinced Ed that she must be a close relative. 

“My aunt Chris.” 

Ed turned to see Roy place a teak serving tray set with cream, sugar, and the promised almond milk on the coffee table. “The coffee will be ready in a few minutes,” Roy told him. “I’m going to give RA a call. Would you like to call Alphonse to let him know where you are before it gets too late?” 

“Sure,” Ed said. “I’ll text him.” It was always a good idea to let Al know what was up. A worried Al was not a pleasant Al to be around – or encounter later once he’d had time to plot his revenge. 

The phone was in the entryway by the narrow stairwell. Ed could hear Roy making use of it, marveling at the fact that some people still had a separate landline. The bookshelves built into the walls on either side of the fireplace caught Ed’s eye, and he moved to examine the nearest. 

A ton of history; in fact, the whole range: political, diplomatic, cultural, social, economic, and intellectual, taking up the top three shelves. Political Science texts were mixed in with pure science texts below that, mostly chemistry and physics, university level. Journalism and communications on the next one down, with a few bound journals. A miscellaneous collection of books about photography, art, and some novels filled out the bottom shelf. 

Well, Ed had put it off for long enough.

 

_< Hey Al. Roy’s car broke down. I’m at his place.>_

Lil Brother  _< o rly>_

 

The response had been instantaneous. Ed gritted his teeth.

 

_< Yea rly. He’s calling RA. Don’t know when I’ll be home>_

Lil Brother _< Will you be home tonight?>_

_< yes Al>_

Lil Brother _< Don’t make promises you can’t keep Brother  >_

_ <Call if you need us>_

_ <Going to bed. Good nite >_

 

Brat. 

Time to hunt down the bathroom. He passed Roy frowning at the phone on his way upstairs. 

When Ed came back down Roy was in the middle of tidying up the living room and turned with his hands full of ripped envelopes and junk mail flyers. 

“RA estimates a three hour wait,” Roy told him, “It’s after midnight. I can get you an Uber. Or . . . would you like to stay?” He stopped, face faintly flushed. "I don’t want you to get the wrong impression," Roy stammered, paper crumpling in his hands. "I mean, I didn't ask you here to-" 

"Roy," Edward said, and maybe it was his tone, or maybe it was his smile, but Roy stopped talking and started looking hopeful instead. 

This wasn’t their first kiss, but somehow Ed thought it should have been more awkward. Another, deeper part wasn't surprised at all when they came together so perfectly, that they found the perfect angle without even bumping noses. The rustle of paper falling to the floor preceded the slide of Roy's hands down his back to rest on his hips, and Edward relaxed completely, Roy pressed against him, his forearms finding the perfect anchors on the firm muscles of Roy's shoulders. 

"Edward," Roy groaned, hesitant but hungry, and Edward narrowed his eyes over a smile. “Are you-” 

"Yes, I’m sure," he stated firmly, rocking his hips into Roy's to make his point. 

He might have imagined the brief flicker of something tender in Roy's eyes, but he didn’t miss the heat in the grin that followed. "Your wish is my command, Edward." 

And why did Edward believe that Roy meant that literally? 

Sitting on the couch with his arms wrapped loosely around one drawn-up knee, Edward watched Roy carefully build a fire in the hearth. Kneeling on the floor, shirt sleeves rolled up and cloth pulled tight across his back, Ed admired the flex of muscle as Roy opened the damper, primed the flue, and stacked logs and kindling. It wasn’t long before the fire was burning brightly. 

Edward didn't look away when Roy turned to him with an absent look that sharpened into a smile. The vague thought that he'd often been caught staring lately nagged for a moment and then faded. It didn’t appear that Roy minded; if he did he wouldn't look so pleased. Or be walking over to the couch, hesitating for a bare instant, and then sitting down next to his guest. 

And this was bullshit. Ed had a feeling that unless he took the wheel, Roy would be tiptoeing around him until they were both too old to get it up. 

Ed checked the time on the mantle clock. 

Yup. 

It was fuck this shit o’clock. 

Ed’s weight as he settled over Roy’s thighs was balanced on the knees bracketing Roy’s hips. When he settled his hands at Roy's waist, the heat of skin beneath cloth warmed his palms, and he was acutely aware of arms sliding lightly around him, tightening, pulling Ed closer to be kissed. 

The heat and taste of Roy was a revelation every time. It had been years since Ed had been with someone this way, and he hadn't realized how much he had missed the touch of another. He had all but forgotten the current of sensations, hard strength and a hungry, insistent mouth, heat pressed against his own as he was pulled closer still, the kiss deepening. 

But this . . . was not like the last time. This was not cold calculation in eyes not warmed by affection.  This was not unrealistic demands and expectations. This didn’t make Edward feel like he wasn’t respected, or valued, or . . . enough. 

With _Roy_ he felt _treasured_. 

Roy was silent as they caught their breath, a heated forehead pressed to Ed’s, dark blue eyes searching. Ed wasn't sure what to make of that considering gaze, hunger under control, banked embers. 

"What?" he asked quietly, hand reaching without thought to brush dark hair from deep blue eyes. 

Roy smiled. “I was worried that I might be moving too fast.” 

“Am I?” Edward asked, expression completely open. “I mean, I’m ready to take this to the next level, but if you’re not-” 

“Oh, I am,” and that infuriating smirk was back. Then Roy’s voice dropped to a spine-shivering purr as he leaned to Edward’s ear. “I must admit that you have been in my dreams of late.” 

Edward felt his whole body tingle at the light touch of Roy’s breath against his throat, just before his lips grazed his skin, just before the light nip behind his ear. 

It looked like somebody was finally getting the message. And the room was definitely getting warmer in a way that had nothing to do with the flames burning cheerfully in the fireplace. In fact, clothing was becoming a problem. Edward decided to do something about it, and glided his fingers down Roy’s shirt, slipping the buttons loose one by one. 

Not to be outdone, Roy followed Ed’s lead, sliding his hands up under Ed’s sweater. Ed obliged him, briefly raising his hands so Roy could lift it off over his head. Ed’s hair was falling loose around his shoulders moments later. 

Edward had finished with the buttons and brushed the shirt from Roy’s shoulders before he noticed that the other man had stilled. He looked down into Roy’s face to see him studying the chest before him. 

Ed wasn’t normally self conscious about his appearance. He had been in far too many situations where his imperfections were on display – hospitals, doctor’s offices, gyms, locker rooms – to harbour any lingering insecurities. This situation, however was different. He had been here before and had been found wanting. Despite that stormy night in his living room when Roy had countered the sight of Ed’s damaged body by offering his own imperfections as a kind of equivalent exchange, Ed still wasn’t sure what to expect. 

"Edward," Roy breathed, one hand reaching out until the very tips of his fingers were resting on Edward’s scarred chest. Thumb and forefinger traced the rutted track left by jagged plastic and glass and cold steel to glide up and over his shoulder, pressing gently and leaving a quiver in their wake. He touched Ed reverently, as if the kindness of his hands could erase the memory of pain. Roy’s tender touch smoothed down Ed’s lean midriff and then his hand pressed flat, resting there, warm, comforting. 

A tension he hadn’t even noticed eased, and Edward smiled at a flicker of heat in the other man's dark eyes, like the glow of reflected flame. 

"Beautiful," Roy murmured, and Ed knew it was not just a word. Roy meant it. 

Ed's fingers were working at the button and zipper of Roy's pants while Roy appeared distracted by Ed’s flavor. The man’s mouth was busy, lips tracing skin with the odd nip here and there, tongue pressing a slick trail, and Ed began to wonder what Roy’ skin tasted like. 

He could hardly wait to find out. 

The pants were loose, and Roy’s hardening cock was in Ed's hand. Roy’s mouth found Ed’s nipple to suck, tongue flicking, teeth closing just tight enough for Ed to arch into the bite with a moan. It was so good to just let go like this, to be with someone he trusted, and how had that happened, and so quickly? 

But now it was time to get the man out of his clothes, because it had been too long, and Ed needed this, damn it. 

"Roy," he whispered, his voice rough, and Roy’s head lifted, his dark eyes half-lidded and wanting, lips red and wet – and Ed’s brain pretty much shorted out for a moment. 

Because Roy was _gorgeous_. 

It was more than just his adonic good looks and boyish smile, so much more. It was his poise, and strength, and intelligence. It was his courtesy, and geniality, and compassion. Everything about this man was stunningly attractive, yes, even his annoyingly arrogant smirk. Ed was finding it hard to believe that he was sitting in Roy’s lap with his cock in his hand, to be honest. It was kind of surreal. 

Not that he was going to unhand the man. Nope. Ed wanted it all. 

"Roy," he said again, a playful growl this time. "Strip." 

Deep blue eyes narrowed, and with a slow, sinful smile Roy nodded. Hands gripped around Edward’s waist to shift him to the side so Roy could stand. He nudged the coffee table out of the way with a knee, and with his back to Ed, Roy let his arms fall to his sides, his shirt dropping to the floor. Casting his gaze over his shoulder to catch Ed’s eyes, Roy pressed his hands to his hips and slowly slid off his pants and briefs, revealing himself by slow degrees. 

If Roy was gorgeous before, he is magnificent now. Even fully clothed, Ed had always enjoyed looking at this man. 

But now he was allowed to touch, too. 

Broad-shouldered and muscular, his prominent scar took nothing away from Roy’s attractiveness. Standing with his back to Ed, it was clear that the two puncture wounds were a match to the ones on his stomach, with the mottled burn scar wrapping all the way around. Something had punched straight through, and Ed’s own midriff twinged in sympathy. Edward’s hands reached out to gently probe, and he felt Roy shiver at his touch. 

Suddenly Roy turned to pull Edward to his feet, patience faltering. The naked, hungry cast to the man's face got a little more wanton, a little more reverential as he reached for Edward’s belt and quickly tugged it from its loops. The button and zipper were no match for Roy’s deft hands, and Ed’s jeans were down. Then Roy was sinking to his knees and Ed’s eyes were suddenly wide as he fought not to come on the spot. 

Breathing in short, quick breaths, Ed just managed to control himself as Roy opened his mouth and devoured his cock, sucking him all the way in. Roy’s tongue wound around him as his hands closed loosely around Ed’s hips, not stopping him from moving, no, because Ed was riding the other man's mouth, urged on by an experienced master, heat and tension coiling tighter and tighter low in his guts. 

Then Roy stopped, throwing Edward for a loop. He pulled back so that only the head of Ed’s cock was still inside his mouth, lying on the man’s tongue, bathed in the man’s hot breath. Ed could tell by the impish look in his eyes that Roy was up to something. 

He didn’t have time to wonder what. 

Roy suddenly leaned forward, sucking hard and swallowing Ed all the way down. And then he _hummed_. 

The hum buzzed against his cock and Ed cried out, his head thrown back as his teeth clenched on a hiss. He was close. Too close. Roy made a sound suspiciously like a chuckle as Edward pushed him off, but Roy just sank down to the floor and pillowed his head on their clothes. Then he folded his hands behind his head and grinned. 

How had Ed never noticed that this man was, like, _three_? 

Edward pounced, crawling over Roy’s body looking for vulnerabilities, but the man was not ticklish. At. All. Damn. Ed changed tactics. There were other ways to make Roy squirm. Ed pinned Roy down, hands pressed firmly on his shoulders, and used his mouth to explore every inch of Roy he could reach with tongue and lips and teeth as Ed finally indulged his need to taste. 

Roy wasn’t idle either. Even with Ed holding him still he managed to run his hands over every available inch of Ed’s body, taking a moment to card his fingers through Ed’s long golden mane, humming contentedly. He finally reached around to smooth his palms lightly over Ed’s ass, hiking him up high on his chest, fingers dipping in to stroke his entrance. When Ed made no objection, Roy levered himself up on one elbow and reached for the drawer in the coffee table, rummaging around until he came up with a small tube, and Ed couldn’t help but be grateful that the man had a talent for planning ahead. 

“I picked this up a few days ago,” Roy said as he popped the cap, voice low. “Just in case. I honestly didn’t expect to be using it so soon.” 

Then slick fingers were probing, then pushing slowly inside, one by one, stroking Ed open, making him ready. 

Though by now Ed was more than ready. 

So he leaned up from Roy’s chest, reached back to rest his hands on Roy’s thighs, lined himself up, and sat down by slow degrees to smoothly accept Roy's cock. 

Edward kept the pain of the stretch carefully from his face, because it _had_ been a long time, but he definitely didn’t want Roy feeling guilty, and maybe _stopping_. Instead, Ed slowed and evened his breathing as his body adjusted to accommodate Roy’s not inconsiderable girth. 

Roy waited patiently, pinned under his lover. He lifted a hand to lay the palm flat against Ed's hard stomach, just above his cock, his too-watchful gaze taking note of Ed’s clenched jaw, considering. 

It could have been from pleasure. It would be in a minute. 

Suddenly they were slowly tipping, Roy’s graceful tilt of hips guiding Edward down onto the thickly carpeted floor, slowly rolling until Roy was nestled between his legs, on top. 

“We need to take this slow, but fuck, Ed,” Roy said with such intensity Ed’s breath caught in his throat. “You’re driving me insane. It’s all I can do to hold myself back.” 

“Then don’t.” Ed rolled his hips and grinned as Roy bit his lip. “I’m ready.” 

Roy hesitated only for a moment, then started to move, but slowly. Ed tried to force the issue, but now he was the one pinned under his lover. Gradually however, Roy’s thrusts became stronger, inspired by Edward’s encouraging moans. The two men were soon matching each other stroke for stroke, gliding together in a tireless rhythm, Roy’s hand pumping Ed's cock with each thrust. Ed was urged on by the small sounds Roy was making in the back of his throat while Ed’s quiet cursing encouraged Roy to move faster, work harder.  

Ed firmly believed that Roy could keep this up all night. An earthquake probably wouldn't be enough to throw the man off his stroke right now, and Christ, his self control was amazing. But Ed had been holding back for so long it was becoming painful, so he pressed his heels into the small of Roy’s back and bucked up, using Roy’s cock to graze against his prostate. White hot stars shot up his spine, and he did it again, and once more. 

It was a textbook chain reaction. The way Ed tilted up to draw Roy deeper caused Roy’s grip to tighten around Ed’s cock. The pressure of his grip against Ed's cock caused Ed to lose it, crying out and coming so hard he nearly blacked out. The way Ed’s body convulsed around him drew Roy’s own orgasm from him without warning. Eyes squeezed shut, Roy bit his lip as he thrust one final time, hard, both hands braced on either side of his lover’s head as he rode it out, and it felt so, so _good_. 

Edward didn’t know what expression was on his face when Roy opened his eyes at last, but it must have pleased the other man, because Roy found a satisfied smile for him. Ed lay boneless on the carpet, wincing a little as Roy pulled free and rolled to Ed’s side. With his head propped up on his hand, Roy traced his fingers through the come splattered on Ed’s stomach, grinning a wide lazy grin. 

"Thank you, Edward," he purred, easy with the lethargy of satisfaction. 

Edward nodded and rolled to face him, brushing a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth. 

"My pleasure," he said. “Literally.” 

Roy smile was rueful. “For the record, this wasn’t how I wanted our first time to go,” he confessed. 

“I thought it went great,” Edward said, unable to stop the grin spreading on his face. Then he frowned. “What were you planning?” Ed pushed up on an elbow and met Roy’s smirk nose to nose. “Rose petals all over the bed? You’re not one of those rose petals guys, are you?” 

“Rose petals all over the bed.” Roy said thoughtfully. “What an intriguing idea.” 

“No it isn’t! How do you know I’m not allergic? Anaphylaxis is a mood killer.” 

“Are you allergic to roses?” Roy wondered. 

“No, I’m allergic to sap. And that’s not the point. You _were_ planning on the rose thing, weren’t you,” Ed accused. 

“I never said that.” Which was no real answer. 

Ed flopped back down to glare up at that diabolical grin. 

“I also never said how lovely you would look on a bed of roses, petals dotting your tanned skin, twined in your golden hair.” Roy had leaned in close, voice low and intense. “I never said how their scent would intensify as we crushed them with our bodies, or how they would feel, velvet soft, pressed against our skin.” When Roy finished speaking, he was so close his words were a breath away from Ed’s lips. 

Who was just beginning to wonder if Roy might be up for a second round. He was about to make a move on Roy’s lips when the phone rang. 

“And that will be RA,” Roy said with a disappointed sigh. Then his expression turned serious. “Will you spend the night? Please?” 

Al was going to be so smug. 

It was just after four when RA left with Roy’s Mustang dangling from a tow hook, on their way to drop the car off at his regular garage. The two men turned in for the night together after that, Ed drifting off with Roy’s arms around him. 

He was on the edge of sleep when a warm voice found his ear, Roy's low purr. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Love,” he said. 

If Edward been more awake, he might have hummed contentedly. Hovering as he was between dreaming and waking, he just wound his limbs more tightly around the other man and smiled. 

"Love," he mumbled, as sleep claimed him entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like the end, doesn’t it? Trust me, it’s not. The next one is already started, but it won’t be soon. Stay tuned.


End file.
